


A Shadow of Memory

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 231: Full / Empty. Set from ‘Turn Left’ to ‘Journey’s End’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Shadow of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 231: Full / Empty. Set from ‘Turn Left’ to ‘Journey’s End’.

The blonde woman holds her hand and whispers in her ear as Donna dies. For that moment, Donna’s whole world is filled with that woman who makes her believe that she is worth something. And then the woman’s gone, barely a shadow of memory.

When the Doctor’s mind collides with hers, she thinks of nothing but Rose Tyler again. This is different, because she’s feeling what the Doctor does. It’s odd, because Donna really usually likes men. At the same time, it seems natural. And familiar.

And then Rose Tyler leaves, and the chance to remember her is stolen too.


End file.
